


Summer Love Affair

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, One Shot, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai





	Summer Love Affair

_Buffy smiled sadly as the warmth from the summer's first setting sun slowly washed over her body. As two gentle hands wrapped around her, however, the pain in her eyes disappeared instantly. Her head spun around, lighting up as they found themselves looking into the familiar chocolate-brown eyes of her lover._

_She eagerly leaned closer to him, smiling warmly as her nose was suddenly filled with his familiar scent. As her eyes were drawn back to the still-sinking sun, though, painful realization flashed in her mind._

Her eyes flew open, and the deep pain of her heart returned once more.


End file.
